We intend on researching, testing, and constructing the world's first completely logic-driven actuarial acupuncture database software, distributing it on Personal Computers, Handheld Devices (Palmpilot (r)), and as an Internet Application based on Traditional Chinese Medicine (TCM) theory. Our research and products will provide health care professionals and researchers a tool that will enable them to produce accurate acupuncture point prescriptions, and their associated documentation, and still retain a completely holistic approach. With a prototype Acupuncture Decision Engine (AcuDE) in place, the research will 1) develop and validate the most accurate scoring methodology employed by the AcuDE through accepted references and TCM theory and statistical analysis; 2) research AcuDE's "data-neutral" approach which allows users to populate their own data, and reflect their own TCM judgment and practice and still retain AcuDE's core TCM logic via intensive statistical comparisons between AcuDE output and clinical case studies. 3) AcuDE's data model to produce point combinations will be researched to enhance accuracy by investigating other proven TCM theories and incorporating them into its data schema. AcuDE's innovative data-neutral approach will lead to potential enabling technologies where any decision process is required. These products will facilitate acupuncture's acceptance and integration into conventional medicine worldwide.